


Revali's Plight

by Noteleks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Blood, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OCs - Freeform, Reimagining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noteleks/pseuds/Noteleks
Summary: It's asinine. Imagine it, the great rito warrior, master of the bow and sky, tapped to assist some Hylian who obtained a magic chunk of metal. The rito champion felt cheated, he had pushed himself to new extremes on a daily basis, broke his body time and time again to perfect his craft, created an ability never thought possible, and still only second best!Link still wondered from time to time if he was dreaming, or having a nightmare, all of Hyrule depended on him and his ability to fight, so he kept at it every day, no matter the weather or holiday. It's grueling and he often times mind-numbing but its what he has to do. He also hates the fact that one of his fellow champions can't seem to stand to be near him.





	1. Unfriendly Begining

Revali was laying in his hammock, gently swaying left and right. He had his wings crossed under his head, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of his home, and his chest rising up and down slowly. After a few more moments of comfortable silence, he began to hear the other townsfolk waking up and starting their own daily routines.

He sat up and stretched, after a few satisfying pops he lept out of bed, threw his red and gray tunic over his head, buckled on his brown belt, and finally his two most treasured possessions, his blue scarf, carefully wrapped around his neck and his great eagle bow, strapped to his back.

He smoothed down any ruffled feathers caused by his sleep and set to braiding his hair. It was almost a muscle memory to him at this point as he threaded his hair into place. Once he felt he had done a satisfactory job he stood up and examined himself. Perfect, as always. He nodded in satisfaction.

The Rito Champion emerged from his home and looked around. Not to his surprise, he was the first Rito of the village to be ready for the day. He heard the grumbles of hatchlings not ready to wake up, the stretches of the planks under the weight other Rito, but no one was outside yet. Revali took the time to gloat to himself for being the first one up once again, then made his way to the local general store.

He strode into the Slippery Falcon, his eyes rested on the owner of said shop Lisa, a bright pink feathered rito that was about a head taller than Revali. She looked up and smiled.

"Morning Revali-" She broke for a yawn "Here for more arrows?" Revali nodded 

"The usual amount will do, I'm going down to the flight range"

"Do you ever take a break? You'll end up wearing yourself down. Plus how much more can you improve?" Revali rolled his eyes and handed over a pouch of rupees.

"There is always room to improve Lisa, I haven't peaked yet nor do I plan to ever stop training." She sighed and handed over several bunches of arrows.

"It would be nice to see you in the village sometimes you know, you're a hero to all of us."

"I'll see you when I'm low on arrows again, Lisa." Revali nearly growled, and he walked out without another word.

__________________________________________________________________

Revali fired another arrow down into the flight range, earning him a satisfying Thunk. Bullseye yet again, though he mentally noted that he could still improve the speed of his draw, and make his nocking process smoother. He had been soaring around the flight range for hours and when he went to draw another arrow, he felt his stomach growl. Once again he had skipped breakfast to get an early start on training and now it was back to bite him. Rolling his eyes he flew down to the landing platform and starts walking over to the cooking pot. 

Then without warning his perfect silence is broken by the sound of snow crunching. His head snaps down to the path. He arches his eyebrow in surprise, a teal blue rito was walking up the path, Revali notes the red cap and satchel brimming with letters. Ah, a messenger.

"So... I'm assuming you're here to deliver a message?" Revali leans against a wooden beam at the top of the ladder. The messenger takes a moment to register Revali's words, a little longer than he deems necessary.

"Yes I am, are you Revali?" He had to restrain a groan.

"No, I'm the other navy blue, great eagle bow-wielding, updraft creating, rito champion..." The messenger just stared blankly at him. This time he let the groan out. "Yes, I'm Revali. Whatever do you need to deliver that interrupts my valuable time?" Revali's eyes narrowed slightly and the poor messenger couldn't help but feel like he was being hunted.

"Well... a letter straight from Hyrule castle, sir." This peaked Revali's interest, and after a moment of thought he hopped down to the ground below and extended a wing.

"Well give it here then" The messenger handed off the letter and left in quite the hurry. Revali sighed and examined the letter. His eyes widened upon noticing the royal seal. Now, what do they want? He climbed back up into the flight range and set to making something to eat. He reached into his bag and pulled out some wild berries and apples. He popped a few berries into his beak and broke the seal. 

Greetings Revali, Champion of the Rito, and Pilot of Vah Medoh, Princess Zelda and the Hylian Champion will be arriving at Rito Village in two days time, they will be performing a diagnostic upon your divine beast, treat them with the utmost respect and hospitality, they are representatives of the capital. If all goes well, then you along with the rest of the champions will gather in Hyrule castle so that we may monitor your progress directly. You will be expected to be at Hyrule castle within the next two weeks and no later. You are expected to be on your best behavior while in the confines of my castle and I expect you to represent the best of the Rito.

-King Rhoam Bosphorus Hyrule

Revali glared at the letter, he wanted to tear it up into tiny pieces, not only did Revali feel like he was being ordered around like some servant, that damn Hylian champion was going to be staying in Rito village, and he had to play nice with him or he would receive an ear full from the King. Just my luck.

He popped the last berry in his beak and grabbed an apple, turning it over in his wing. He stood up and walked over to the landing platform, and hurled the apple as far up as he could, he grabbed his bow, drew an arrow nocked it and fired it all within the blink of an eye, he saw the arrow fly Peirce the apple sending it flying into a target with another thunk. Bullseye again 

"It seems you are not in the best of moods Revali." Came a soft, stern voice from behind. Revali turned and found the village elder, Ahldi, he was a large cream colored Rito who resembled an owl. Revali sighed and crossed his wings. 

"I assume you got a letter from the King as well?" Ahldi nodded and signaled Revali to come closer, in response to the younger Rito's posture slumped as he walked over. He knew he was in for a lecture and he wasn't looking forward to it. Once Revali was wings length away Ahldi, sighed.

"So, I'm aware of how poorly you acted to Link last time he was here and based on the letter we received, King Rhoam also heard about it. Now, normally I wouldn't chastise you for something like this, after all, you're not a hatchling anymore. However, the fate of Hyrule now rests on your shoulders Revali, and there is no time for childish squabbles between you and the Hylian champion," Ahldi pressed his wingtips between his eyes. "I know you feel cheated, I know how hard you have worked to get where you are, but Revali please, could you at least try to be a comrade, maybe even a friend to Link?" Revali kept his gaze lowered, refusing to meet the Elder Rito's eyes. He slowly looked up towards the clouds and inhaled deeply through his nose.

Revali wanted to hit something, preferably a certain Hylian but he knew that was out of the question. He couldn't help that he felt so angry, he had done nothing but work, train, and practice for most of his life. He broke his body, strained his muscles, sharpened his mind, over and over again. Then some low Hylian rose to the same level as him for managing to pull some darkness sealing blade from a rock. He didn't notice he was clenching his wing until it hurt from the strain.

"I will try, for your sake, to be civil when the Hylian champion arrives." Ahldi raised an eyebrow.

"And...?" Revali seethed.

"I will make an attempt," He nearly spat. "to befriend... Link"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, tell me what you guys think, I'm looking forward to your guy's criticism. Also if there are any grammar mistakes let me know and I'll try my best to go back and fix them. I have no clue when and if there will be a next chapter but I do want to keep writing this story.
> 
> I feel that Revali will be an especially fun character to write about. I love all the possible kinds of dialogue I could write between him and the other champions.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update and a bit of an explanation.  
> ________________________________________________

Okay take two since I accidentally deleted my entire fucking update so I apologize if I come off as annoyed or uncaring in this.

Yo whaddup its ya boi skeleton backwards retyping this whole thing with little regard for how I sound cuz if you guys really wanted a serious update then the universe wouldn't have made me in my sleep deprived state delete my lengthy update.

First off, I will continue writing this, I am currently getting everything organized for a smooth ride and not a roller coaster of half assed chapters with little regard for pacing, cheap dialogue, and poorly used tropes. Will mistakes still happen? Yes, because I dont have an editor and this is my first fanfic and I'm sure no ones first is great.

To give the short version of this I want to write a realistic representation of stressed out, young adults. Will there be references to sex drugs and other 'unsavory' things? Yes they're teenagers with high libidos and dangerous mood swings. Of course they're going to drink wine and partake in drugs. What high school doesn't have have group of pot heads? And since the rito are based on the native Americans and they smoked to make peace with one another you can expect Revali to do the same.

This will be a long series as long as I dont lose interest. (Wich I dont see happening I love Revalink too much) This will be a reimagining of the events referenced to in botw, I hated how we didnt get to see the past outside of the memories of the champions where for some reason they had the same village layouts as the post calamity towns. So I'm killing two birds with one stone, hopefully improving the story, improving the champions, and making a revalink fanfic for those who care. Well I guess that's three birds and one stone but whatever.

I'm sure there is more I wanted to say but that's all I've got for now. 

Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, tell me what you guys think, I'm looking forward to your guy's criticism. Also if there are any grammar mistakes let me know and I'll try my best to go back and fix them. I have no clue when and if there will be a next chapter but I do want to keep writing this story.
> 
> I feel that Revali will be an especially fun character to write about. I love all the possible kinds of dialogue I could write between him and the other champions.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night.


End file.
